


Shooting Pains

by Kayim



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10096934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: Becker gets a strange recurring pain that he tries to blame on the EMD.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fic_promptly with the prompt being "shooting pains".

He'd only ever been shot with an EMD weapon once, by Matt, as a demonstration. It took him two hours before he could walk on steady legs again, and almost 24 before his headache cleared. He knows he'll never forget the pain in his body as the electrical charge flowed through him.

But that doesn't explain why his legs go weak and his head starts to pound every time Matt smirks at him. That smirk was the last thing Becker remembered seeing before the EMD pulse hit him, and now it triggers something over and over again.

It's some sort of Pavlovian reaction, Becker thinks to himself when it happens the first time.

He's not quite willing to accept that maybe it's nothing to do with the physical after-effects of the weapon. And that maybe it's got everything to do with the way Matt's smirk sometimes softens into a smile when there's no one else around.

Because if Matt can make him feel like that with just a smile, there's a frightening potential for a lot more damage.


End file.
